Sitting Muppets
A parody of the 2001-2003 animated series, Sitting Ducks ''by Jasmine Bryant. Plot Ernie (Bill), a resident of Sesame Street (Ducktown) befriends Elsa (Aldo), a resident of Arendelle (Swampwood) who initially wanted to eat him, but ended up hitting the wall. He has a love interest named Gabi (Bev) who runs Hooper's Store (the Decoy Cafe) and three friends he often sees, Grover, Telly, and Baby Bear (Ed, Oly, and Waddle). Cast *Bill - Ernie (''Sesame Street) *Aldo the Alligator - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Bev - Gabi (Sesame Street) *Fred the Penguin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Ed, Oly, and Waddle - Grover, Telly, and Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Cecil - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Claire - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Ducks - Various Sesame Street, Muppets, and Fraggle Rock characters *Alligators - Various Disney humans *Jerry the Parrot - Sprocket (Fraggle Rock) *Raoul the Crow - Gonzo (Muppets) *Drill Sargeant Duck - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Uncle Artie - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) Others *Cows - Gladys the Cow, Kathleen the Cow, and other'' Sesame Street'' cows *Zug the Alien ("The Visitor") - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Baby Andy - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Crazy Bob the Boxing Duck - Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Green Death the Boxing Alligator - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Ol' Grand Gator - Cinderella *Brother Ajax - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Talking Alligators - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Pocahontas, Rapunzel (Tangle''d), and Aurora (''Sleeping Beauty) *Quack the Ripper - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Gelata ("Lotta Gelata") - Denise (The Muppets) *King of the Bongos - Little Jerry (Sesame Street) *Announcer who gives Bill web booties ("King of the Bongos") - Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Duck who tells that the King of Bongos isn't backstage - Blue Johnson (Sesame Street) *Girl ducks who get awkward with Ed, Oly, and Waddle ("King of the Bongos") - Lulu, Rosita, and Curly Bear (Sesame Street) *Alley ("Close Encounters of the Green Kind") - Merida (Brave) *Outback Quack - Miles (Sesame Street) Episodes Season 1 * Running Muppet * Muppet Naked * Muppets For Hire * Hic Hic Hooray * Peeking Muppet * Kermit's Meltdown * Mind Over Muppet * The Fly Who Loved Me * Feeding Frenzy * Gabi's Big Day * Born to Be Wild * Ernie Hatches the Egg * Hey...Ernie's On the News * Got Milk? * License to Scoot * The Old Muppet and Sea * Pest of a Guest * Getting Away From It All * Midnight Snack * The Visitor * Muppets on Ice * Where's Elsa * Great White Hype * Baby Bear's Spud Bud * Denture Adventure * All in a Day's Work Season 2 * Holding Pen 13 * Daredevil Muppets * Elsa the Muppet * Chasing Rapunzel * Feet of Fortune * The Great Scooter Race * O'Disney Friend What Art Thou * Urban Legend * Kermit's Fever * You're Grounded * The Queen in the Mask * Lotta Denise * Foam Island * Little Jerry * Kermit's Secret * Elsa's Duke of Weselton * Close Encounters of the Princessy Kind * Gonna Getcha Disney Pal * Nothing But the Truth * Muppet and Cover * Iced Muppet * Muppet Footed * Free as a Dog * Foul Weather Fur * Muppet Lover * Miles Characters Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Bill Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Aldo DesireeCasado.jpg|Gabi as Bev Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Fred Grover2.jpg|Grover as Ed Telly Monster in Top Chef.jpg|Telly as Oly Character.babybear.jpg|Baby Bear as Waddle Big Bird in Big Bird in China.jpg|Big Bird as Cecil 2008PrairiePuppet.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Claire Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Raoul OscarS37.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Drill Sargeant Duck Duke Of Weselton.jpg|The Duke of Weselton as Uncle Artie Category:Sitting Ducks parodies Category:Sitting Ducks Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Jasmine Bryant